Joining Forces
by TChallaInTheBathTub
Summary: Face hates it when Hannibal is on the jazz especially when it involves cops. On the other side, Hutch hates it when his partner drags him into these kind of situations. Can the A-Team work with Starsky and Hutch ?.


**I dont Own anything. all the cute characters in this story belongs to their creators. I just Love them**.

So This is my first fanfiction story. Its a part of a longer story I am thinking of writing but still not sure how to yet. I love both shows and I had this idea in my head for a long time before finally writing this short piece from it. Hopefully I'll write it soon

Oh and btw English isnt my first language so am sorry if there are any mistakes in the story ^^"

I would Love to read your reviews and know what you think =3

Enjoy

...

"Hannibal you must be kidding, you know they are _cops_ right?". Lieutenant Templeton Peck was on edge. How can he stay still while his CO was making a deal with cops ?. Oh no not just cops, but detectives who Face knew were very good at their job.

"Yeah so?" His CO. One Colonel Hannibal Smith was busy lighting up a cigar and grinning at the man who stood in front of him.

"SO its not like we are on the law's good side right now"

"Face relax its going to be fun and beside they are out of their jurisdiction"

"That doesn't mean they wont try and throw us in jail the minute they have a chance. I read about those guys Colonel. They are _not_ rookies". The young man said pointing at the direction were two guys stood talking to each other. One of them was a tall blond and the other was slightly shorter with dark curly hair.

"I know who they are Lieutenant. I read the papers too, but they wont arrest us for two reasons. One they need us as much as we need them. Two I have a plan IF that happens" Hannibal said pointing his cigar at the detectives. "And I don't think they are the kind of people who will put you in jail and throw the keys away without having all the facts" He add looking thoughtful for a moment.

"Oh that makes it all alright" Face took a few steps away before turning again to face Hannibal saying "Well you mind sharing your plan?"

"Not now. Right now we need to focus on the case we have then we can worry about the cops and besides think about what will Decker do when he finds out that hot shots detective are helping us" He answered with a big grin on his face and an expressing that said "_and i would LOVE to be here to see his face_"

"If Hannibal... if they help us" Face respond with a look that made it clear he didn't fantasy being here when that happens.

"oh they will.. I am sure of it. They want to put those scum bags away as much as we do" With the cigar back in his mouth the colonel turned around heading to the direction where the other men were standing.

Face shook his head. "Right..." then muttered. "The Jazz", but followed him without another word.

::::::::::

"Starsky are you kidding me?" Detective Kenneth Hutchinson said with shocked expressing on his face. His partner was actually considering what that Colonel had said. Oh wait not just any Colonel, but a criminal Colonel who can shoot them at any minute with his eyes closed and he wont miss.

"Hutch come on. What could possibly go wrong?" His Partner. The strong headed David Starsky was looking at him like he was talking about some junior thief not a professional solder who if he might add, IS on the run from the military.

"They are fugitive Starsk. They should be in jail by now not standing there while we discuss this" he said pointing at the other side of them were the Colonel and the Lieutenant stood arguing like them and from the look of the younger man he didn't like the idea as much as Hutch or maybe even more.

"Hutch you know as much as I do that we need them and sides we are out of our jurisdiction here remember".

"We are still cops the last time i checked partner. its our job to..."

"I know I know, but think about it. This case is bigger than we can handle alone and the local police wont left a finger to help us. on the other hand, they are here for the same reason we are. catch the bad guys" The pleading and almost childish look were gone from Starsky's face at this point and were replaced with a serious expression.

Hutch sighed then stole a quick glance at the other men. "You know we have to call the military after this and they will try to escape right?" he said looking directly at his partner eyes.

"Yes but come on partner. When was the last time a bad guy managed to run away from us ha?" The dark haired detective said with a big grin covering his face. "Oh and Hutch, you know these guys might not be as bad as we think. I mean I am sure you read all about them in the papers and what they did to help people"

"supposedly done Starsk. There is nothing to prove they actually did anything good"

"Nothing to prove they didn't partner. Who knows, maybe they are the good guys here. Like us"

"Maybe. We'll just have to find out partner" Hutch shook his head smiling at his partner's childish spirit then led the way back to where the men in question were standing. Starsky who was still grinning from ear to ear followed him.

::::

The young detective stood in front of the two sport cars parked in the far side of an old deserted parking lot. One was a red Ford Gran Torino and the other was a white corvette. The colonel and his second in command stood facing them. Two blond heads had grim faces which clearly stated that they did not like the idea of standing so close to the opposite force or side so to speak. The other two faces were grinning and excitement was obvious in their blue eyes.

The blond detective spoke first breaking the silence that was hanging in the air around them.

"Ok smith.. I guess we are on the same side now" Hutch said with a faint smile and shaking the older man's hand. Hannibal respond with the jazz shinning in his eyes

"Detectives. You just hired the A-Team". Face rolled his eyes at the Colonel.

Starsky and Hutch shared a look and a silent message was sent between them.

"Terrific".


End file.
